Megane-Fairy
Megane-Fairy is a cross-over between Hiro Mashima'sFairy Tail and Miki Yoshikawa's Yankee-kun to Megane-chan. A group of high school students mistake the Fairy Tail Guild for a company and arrive there asking for jobs. They experience what Fairy Tail has to offer upon realizing that it is a guild of Mages rather than a company and even attempt to join. However, they are rejected due to not being Mages and they leave a mess before leaving. Summary Adachi Hana, together with her friends Shinagawa Daichi, Himeji Rinka, Chiba Seiya and Izumi Gaku arrive at Fairy Tail wanting to get their first Jobs. Adachi hastily walks in to find the director while her friends reluctantly follow. However, Makarov tells her that it is not a company and she sees Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Happy who explain to them that it is a guild of Magicians, much to their surprise except for Adachi who wants to join even more. Macao Conbolt arrives and asks for the master to grab the balloon on the ceiling for his son. When Izumi sees Makarov use his Magic, he hastily comes to him and asks him to teach him. Erza Scarlet then arrives and tells them that a Magician's life is harsh and shows them her Requip Magic causing Himeji to follow her. Meanwhile, Gray is intimidating Chiba while Natsu, Happy and Adachi seem to be getting along much to Lucy and Shinagawa's dismay. They then notice each other and Shinagawa is instantly attracted to Lucy's body. Natsu then asks him if he can do Magic, and demonstrates his Magic by setting his whole body on fire. Adachi then makes Doves fly out of her bag much to Natsu's delight. She then grabs Happy and tries to put him in the bag, saying that she will make a cat appear next. She then gives everyone some sunglasses as a way of thanking them for taking care of them. After seeing Natsu in glasses, Lucy and Shinagawa think its primitive and somehow realize that they have things in common. Natsu tells Adachi that he likes them and invites them to join the guild, but Makarov refuses saying that people who can't use Magic can't join. At that time, Izumi shows them the tricks that he learned from Makarov but instead of stretching the upper half of his body, he makes Chiba grow in size instead. Himeji the shows her "Requip Magic" but ends up stripping off all her clothes except for her underwear. Makarov then asks Shinagawa to show him his Magic, Lucy gives him her Celestial Spirit Key and tells him to call. Shinagawa tries but ends up summoning a deformed version of Plue, much to everyone's surprise. After failing to impress the master, the group decides to head back to their school only to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy waiting for them. Upon questioning why they are there, Lucy says that they were interested in seeing their school. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Omakes Chapters